Adventures In Johto Volume 1
by chesterstevenson271
Summary: In the region of Johto, 2 young trainers shall start their adventure. They'll seek adventure but they'll find much more than that.


It all starts in the quiet town of New Bark. Where the main character Chris is in for a rude awakening.

Mother: Chris! Wake up!

Chris: No

Mother: If that's how it is then, so be it. *Sends out HootHoot* HootHoot use peck to wake Chris up.

HootHoot: Hoot! *Uses peck multiple times on Chris*

Chris: Ouch! Alright, alright. I'm up. *Changes out of his pajamas and goes downstairs*

Mother: Good you're awake now. I couldn't believe that you was going to sleep through your 13th birthday.

Narrator: New laws have been set in place for Pokémon. The newest law is that children cannot start their adventure until the age of 13.

Chris: Oh yeah, it is my birthday isn't it? What did you get me?

Mother: A new Pokégear and the professor has something for you too.

Chris: Really? A Pokégear?!

Mother: Yes and it's the latest version. You can have as many contacts as you want. Also the map and radio are built in. *Hands Chris 2 Pokégears*

Chris: Why 2?

Mother: The other one is for your friend, Cynthia. Don't you have a crush on her?

Chris: *blushes* N-no I don't. D-don't be ridiculous. *Stops blushing and gets serious* Fine I'll give it to her, what do I care?

Mother: *smiles* fine Mr. Tough Guy go already and don't forget to talk with the professor.

Chris: I won't. See ya Mother and HootHoot. *Says as he walks out the door*

HootHoot: Hoot!

Mother: I know. I'm going to miss him too.

-As Chris is about to knock on the door of the house where Cynthia lives, she comes running out and barges into Chris-

Chris: Now I'm definitely awake. Good morning Cynthia.

Cynthia: I'm soooooo sorry Chris and Good Morning to you.

\- Cynthia and Chris has been friends since childhood. People say that they're inseparable. They will be the same age tomorrow-

Chris: *rubbing his head* Why did you come running out?

Cynthia: The professor wanted me and I wanted to give you this. Happy Birthday. *She says while handing Chris a present*

Chris: Thanks Cynthia. *Chris thinks to himself* (I have to remember that Cynthia's birthday is in exactly ) Do you want me to open it now?

Cynthia: It's your present. Open it whenever you want.

Chris: Then I'll open it now. *Opens the present and finds a great rod in it* Wow, this must've cost a fortune!

Cynthia: Actually, it was my dad's. He wanted you to have it when you got older.

Chris: Oh is that so? Well I thank him for this. Oh yeah, my mother bought you this. *Hands Cynthia the Pokégear*

Cynthia: *gets starry eyed* Wow, and it's the latest version too. How did your mom afford this, let alone 2?

Chris: I don't know? I choose not to question it. Well we best not keep Professor Elm waiting. Let's go

Cynthia: Alright!

*They both run to and inside the Pokémon lab*

Chris and Cynthia: Hey Professor Elm.

Pro. Elm: Oh, hello Chris and Cynthia. You 2 have finally made it.

Chris: Yea, what did you want us for?

Pro. Elm: I need your guy's help. My friend, Mr. Pokémon, has an egg that he believes to be a Pokémon egg. He can't get it here safely and I have no aides available to help. So I need you 2 to go out there and get it for me. I'll even give you 2 a rare Pokémon for the trip. So what do you say?

Chris and Cynthia: *both are starry eyed* Yes we will help!

Pro. Elm: Thanks. I have 3 to choose from. Chris, you can choose first since it is your birthday. *Aide walks out with 3 Pokémon* Their names are Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. Chikorita is a grass type, Cyndaquil is fire, and Totodile is water. So who do you choose, Chris?

Chris: I choose Cyndaquil. I like fire types. So that was an easy choice.

Pro. Elm: Okay. *Gives Chris Cyndaquil's Pokéball* What about you Cynthia?

Cynthia: I don't know. They both are very adorable. But since I have to choose. I choose Chikorita. Since I studied their evolutions and Chikorita is the only one that stays cute.

Pro. Elm: Neat. *Gives Cynthia Chikorita's Pokéball* Now thats settled, you can go for the egg tomorrow since Cynthia is still to young to go out with a Pokémon.

Cynthia: Oh...

Chris: It's fine. I can wait another day. Let's go Cynthia, we, especially you, have a big day tomorrow.

Cynthia: Yea I do. I can't be sad now. Let's go.

\- As they leave the lab Cynthia grabs Chris's arm-

Chris: What is it Cynthia?

Cynthia: Let's have a battle.

Chris: Why?

Cynthia: I want to see who will be the better trainer. Are you scared?

Chris: No I'm not! Let's do this! Go Cyndaquil!

Cynthia: Go Chikorita!

Chris: Cyndaquil use tackle.

Cynthia: Dodge and use tackle on Cyndaquil.

Chikorita: *dodges and gets a direct hit*

Chris: Cyndaquil! You OK?

Cyndaquil: CYNDA!

Chris: Alright! Run around Chikorita and make her dizzy.

Cyndaquil: *runs around Chikorita*

Chikorita: *gets dizzy trying to look at Cyndaquil*

Chris: Take the chance and use tackle!

Cyndaquil: *uses tackle and gets a critical hit*

Chikorita: *snaps out of the day dizziness*

Cynthia: Chikorita no! Use tackle!

Chris: Cyndaquil, jump up to dodge and come down with a diving tackle!

Cyndaquil: *jumps and manages to dodge the attack, then comes down while doing tackle*

Cynthia: Chikorita, use all of your strength into one last tackle!

Chikorita: *runs into Cyndaquil while using tackle*

\- Cyndaquil and Chikorita rams into each other and both lay on the ground. Chris and Cynthia watch carefully to see who gets up first and be declared the winner. And the Pokémon to get up is Cyndaquil since he hasn't taken as much damage -

Chris: Yay! I won. That was a great battle Cynthia. Great job Cyndaquil, return. *Cyndaquil goes inside the Pokéball*

Cynthia: I lost, but I had fun. Chikorita you did your best and that's all I could ask for. Now get some rest, return. *Chikorita goes inside the Pokéball* I wanted to win...

Chris: *hugs Cynthia* It doesn't matter whether you win or lose, all that matters is if you had fun or not.

Cynthia: Thanks Chris. You've always been there for me. I have something else for you.

Chris: What?

Cynthia: *kisses Chris on the lips*

Chris: *blushes* W-what was that for.

Cynthia: It was for always being my friend in good and bad times. Looks like it has gotten dark already. See ya tomorrow Chris. *Kisses Chris on the cheek* Good Night.

Chris: G-good Night Cynthia.

-They head home, Cynthia happy for what she did and Chris feeling lovey dovey. What will happen tomorrow, find out next time on Adventures In Johto-


End file.
